


Unnamed Script

by WordStorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordStorm/pseuds/WordStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script I wrote for my school's Creative Writing class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast-List and Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

**Cast:**

**Balowen-Keeper of the Shordath (also a quite powerful enchantress)** [the Shordath is a magical stone that only the Keepers can wield fully. It is purple-blue in colour, and is the perfect size to fit in each Keeper’s palm.] [The Keepers are always female, and the title is passed from mother to daughter.]

**Caitara-Balowen’s Alternate** [Also known as an Avenger-Protector, the Alternate of the Keeper of the Shordath is both the embodiment of the Shordath, and the protective and dangerous side of the Keeper, and in a sense, a split personality.]

**Tanelorn-Balowen’s fiancée and Griffin (winged mate of the Keeper of the Shordath)** [the usual definition for ‘griffin’, the half-lion half-eagle, is a gryphon. A Griffin is a man with feathered wings, and when angered or preparing to fight, has talons and lion’s teeth. They are always the ‘soulmate’ of the Keeper of the Shordath.]

**Cathirn Enceladus-Evil Sorcerer**

**Soldiers-minions of Cathirn**

 

Scene 1

_Balowen and Tanelorn creep through a large-windowed white marble room. Tanelorn hears movement on an upper level._

TANELORN: ( _whispers_ ) Balowen.

_Balowen looks at him, and he gestures toward the upper level_

TANELORN: I think I heard something.

_Balowen closes her eyes, and seems to be looking rapidly back and forth_

BALOWEN: ( _eyes still closed)_ You’re right. ( _Eyes open_ ) There is someone up there.

_They enter the next room. Cathirn appears out of thin air, and the two jump slightly. Cathirn gestures and the two are bound in ropes. He points at Tanelorn._

CATHIRN: You seem familiar, boy. ( _sees Tanelorn’s wings_ ) Ah…those are interesting. Where could they have come from?

_Tanelorn glares at Cathirn, his wings flaring slightly_

CATHIRN: Ah…I remember you now, boy. You’re the son of that sea captain that betrayed me all those years ago, aren’t you? Yes…Tanelorn, your name is, correct?

_Tanelorn does not answer, and simply glares harder_

BALOWEN: So you are the one who cursed my Griffin.

_Cathirn’s eyebrows go up as he finally acknowledges that she is there_

CATHIRN: Your griffin? Well that is a development…. To answer your question, young lady, yes indeed I cursed Tanelorn here. You see, his father and I had an agreement, and he did not fulfil his part of the contract.

_He turns to her, and his eyes widen slightly at the pendant ‘round her neck_

CATHIRN: So you are the Shordath-Keeper, are you? That explains the griffin thing, then. Hmmm….

_His eyes narrow, and he draws close to her, staring at her eyes. After a moment, he smirks_

CATHIRN: So you are the child that my men failed to deliver to me those eighteen years ago…the daughter of the Bloodbane and the Silversong.

_Cathirn steps back, and Balowen’s eyes widen slightly_

BALOWEN: So not only are you the _dael’tor kaim re’saik_ that cursed my griffin, you had my mother killed and me taken away from who I was as well…Lord Enceladus.

_Cathirn’s smirk widens_

CATHIRN: So you know that name, do you?

_Balowen raises an eyebrow_

BALOWEN: Obviously.

_Cathirn stares at her for a long moment, then grins_

CATHIRN: You don’t know, do you? Why I wished to capture you?

_She stares at him blankly, and he laughs._

CATHIRN: You DON’T know!

_He laughs, and Balowen looks out of the corner of her eye at Tanelorn, who has cut through his ropes._

CATHIRN: ( _sobers_ ) Well, I suppose I shall tell you. But first… ( _He calls for soldiers_ )


	2. Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I am using Google Translate Welsh for the spells in this, and I do the same for The Shordath.

Scene 2

_Enter Soldiers_

SOLDIER 1: My lord?

SOLDIER 2: What do you wish of us?

_Cathirn points at Balowen and Tanelorn_

CATHIRN: Bind them tighter and guard them.

SOLDIER 3: Yes milord.

_As the soldiers move to re-bind Balowen and Tanelorn, Cathirn begins to speak._

CATHIRN: It started many, many years ago, you see, when the Bloodbane was still young…

_Balowen interrupts him, her and Tanelorn’s ropes having fallen away._

BALOWEN: So sorry to intrude on your little tale, but we have something to finish.

_Tanelorn and Balowen draw their swords._

CATHIRN: Soldiers, attack!

_The soldiers rush at them, but Balowen flicks a hand and they fly back. She nods at Tanelorn, and then advances toward Cathirn, the stone in her pendant beginning to glow slightly. Her eyes begin to turn purple as Caitara comes to the forefront._

_Tanelorn and the soldiers fight_

CAITARA: ( _forbiddingly_ ) Cathirn Enceladus, you have cursed my griffin and you caused my host and Keeper to not know who she was…therefore, you shall pay!

_She raises her right hand, eyes beginning to glow, and hair whipping in a non-existent wind. A ball of light forms in her palm._

CAITARA: ( _throwing the ball of light at Cathirn_ ) Lladdyn araf!

_Cathirn dodges, and the light impacts a column, sending marble flakes flying_

CATHIRN: Getting straight to the point, my dear? Unfortunately I must decline… ( _he flicks his hand_ ) Rhwymo!

_Caitara’s sword comes up and slices the ropes that appear with the spell, causing them to disintegrate._

CAITARA: ( _with a slashing gesture_ ) Tafell!

_The curse hits Cathirn’s left arm, causing a gash to appear, blood spurting onto the floor._

CATHIRN: ( _waves his hand over his arm, then gestures at Caitara_ ) Gwella. Syrthio!

_The spell makes contact, causing Caitara to fall back. Cathirn lunges at her, but a flick of her hand sends him flying back. She stands._

_Soldier 1 slain, Tanelorn’s left wing is slashed, and he cries out._

CAITARA: Tanelorn! ( _Gestures towards the winged man, unknowing that Cathirn is approaching her from behind_ ) Gwella!

_The charm hits. Tanelorn gives a nod of thanks as his wing heals. Caitara spins around to see Cathirn merely a few steps away from her._

CAITARA: Syrthio!

_Being too close to deflect, Cathirn falls over with a grunt._

CATHIRN: Ddiarfogi achwaluarf!

_Caitara’s sword is wrenched from her hand, and disintegrates. She growls. Cathirn waves his hand, and Caitara goes flying backwards. Cathirn stands_ _._

CATHIRN: Mellt!

_Caitara lets out a wordless cry as the bolts of lightning emitting from Cathirn’s hands strike her. Tanelorn turns._

TANELORN: Bal!

_Tanelorn pulls a small dagger from his belt and throws it at Cathirn. It strikes his thigh, and the lightning ceases, as Cathirn attempt to pull the dagger out._

_Caitara stands slowly and faces Tanelorn._

CAITARA: Thank you, my griffin.

_Tanelorn does not look at her, as he is still fighting the soldiers._

TANELORN: You are always welcome, my gem.

_Soldier 2 slain._

_Caitara turns back to Cathirn._

CAITARA: Tafell!

_Cathirn rolls to the side, the curse barely missing him. He stands, with difficulty._

CATHIRN: ( _gesturing at his leg, then at Caitara_ ) Gwella. Tafell!

_Caitara dodges, and the curse slices open the arm of Soldier 3._

CAITARA: Rhwymo!

CATHIRN: Tafell!

_The ropes caused by Caitara’s spell are cut, and disintegrate._

CAITARA: Tawelwch!

CATHIRN: Diberfeddu!

CAITARA: Lladd!

CATHIRN: Gwag!

CAITARA: Llosgi!

CATHIRN: Rhewi!

CAITARA: Torri!

CATHIRN: Llosgi!

_The two magic-wielders dance around each other, dodging and weaving as their spells crash against the walls and floor of the chamber._

_Soldier 3 slain. Tanelorn heads rapidly towards Cathirn, blood-stained sword still drawn._

CATHIRN: ( _gestures at Tanelorn_ ) Syrthio!

_The spell makes contact, and Tanelorn falls to the floor._

CAITARA: Mellt!

_Caitara’s lighting does not hit Cathirn fully, but still catches his side, causing him to cry out in pain and fall. Tanelorn stands._

CAITARA: ( _flicks hand at Cathirn_ ) Rhwymo.

_Ropes surround and bind Cathirn before he could slice them away. Tanelorn points the sword at him._

TANELORN: You, ‘Lord’ Cathirn Enceladus, have cursed me fatally, stolen my betrothed from her family and memories, and wronged unnumbered others. This then shall be your fate!

_He runs the other man through._


	3. Scene 3-Finale

Scene 3

_Tanelorn looks at Caitara. Caitara returns to Balowen._

TANELORN: Are you well, Bal?

BALOWEN: Are you, my Griffin?

_He nods absently._

BALOWEN: Then I am well, for we, and countless others are now safe from _him_.

_She gestures dismissively at Cathirn’s body._

TANELORN: Indeed. ( _He kicks the body slightly._ ) What shall we do with this?

BALOWEN: ( _raises hand_ ) Chwalu y corff.

_The corpse turns to dust, and is dispersed by a new-arisen breeze from the large open archways._

TANELORN: It is done now at last.

BALOWEN: Let us return home. Father will be glad to hear of these happenings, and…

TANELORN: And what, gem?

BALOWEN: We have a wedding to plan, my griffin.

TANELORN: ( _smiles_ ) That we do, betrothed-mine.


End file.
